


Dearest Joys

by blackraspberryjam



Series: Mail Ordered Family [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackraspberryjam/pseuds/blackraspberryjam
Summary: At last, Bilbo is fully rounded out with pregnancy, but it comes as a surprise when she enters labor far earlier than expected.The new parents also find that it's hard picking names than they initially thought.





	Dearest Joys

Bilbo’s predictions were fairly accurate when she was indeed put on bedrest towards the end of her pregnancy. She wished she could say it was simply due to Bofur’s nerves, but she was also having troubles herself. Sometimes she’d feel a bit too faint and she had troubles drawing in enough breath. At the behest of her doctor, Oin, she decided it was well enough to take it easy.

Even though she insisted to Bofur that she would do well enough, he still stayed out of Bag End Woodworks for a few weeks. He had Bifur, who had since joined the team, working on replacing the stock items and had hired Ori to run the front briefly. All commissions were held off as the pair awaited for the delivery date. Of course, Frodo was less than pleased about his mother’s status.

“When is it going to be born?” Frodo asked, hanging off of Bofur’s arm as he attempted to fix something for lunch.

“Your brother will be born in a few weeks.” Bofur told him, ignoring his wife’s protests of ‘Sister!’ in the next room.

Of course, Bofur did not have as accurate a prediction as Bilbo’s had been. He was working on some whittling and nearly sliced off his thumb when Bilbo informed him that her water had broken.

“You’re not due for nearly a month!” Bofur yelled, putting things together in a bag.

“You think I don’t know that, dear?” Bilbo said, wincing in pain as she tried to readjust on the bed. Bofur quickly dropped Frodo off with a bag of his clothes and some toys with Bombur. He sent Cassia back to the house while Bofur ran to get Oin.

“It’s concerning that her labor would begin this early.” Oin said, examining Bilbo.

“She’s been growing fairly steadily.” Bofur said, holding his wife’s hand.

“Growing celery? Why are you letting a woman in her state garden of all things?” Oin snapped. Bofur chose to let the old dwarf’s hearing be as he felt Bilbo clench his hand harder. Cassia had the other hand and didn’t seem to wince whenever Bofur did.

“Breath, dear.” She reminded Bilbo. And with minimal fuss, their baby was born. Oin carefully rubbed some of the fluids of the baby to set on Bilbo’s chest.

“I told you it would be a girl.” Bilbo said between pants, laughing a little.

“I suppose you deserve a girl after all this.” Bofur said, brushing Bilbo’s hair behind her pointy ears. Bilbo frowned for a moment before wincing.

“Oin…” She said slowly, concerned.

“What’s wrong?” Bofur asked, also concerned.

“Are you still having contractions?” Cassia asked, tapping the doctor on the shoulder.

“You’re still dilated. You’ve already delivered the placenta.” Oin said incredulously as he turned around.

“Is there -?” Bilbo asked before wincing again. “Two?”

“There must be.” Cassia said. She wrapped their daughter in a thin blanket and handed her off to Bofur, to allow Bilbo to push again. Their second child was not as easy going. They came out with a purple face and Oin was quick to help the labor progress as the umbilical cord had wrapped around the child’s neck.

“It’s a fair thing that the delivery was quick.” Oin said, proudly showing a now crying baby. “Your second daughter is fine. The cord wasn’t wrapped for very long.”

“A second daughter.” Bilbo whispered as Cassia laid her daughter on her chest again. “I told you it was a girl, but I didn’t think it’d be girls.”

“It figures that I wouldn’t be right, even with double the chances.” Bofur laughed, setting their other daughter into Bilbo’s arms as well. “I hope you chose two names.”

“You know,” Bilbo said, tears welling in her eyes. “I’m not quite sure anymore.” Bofur wiped away a tear, ignoring that his own were starting to form in his eyes.

“That’s certainly Bofur’s nose.” Cassia said and Bilbo laughed.

After feeding the new additions and getting a little sleep, Bofur fetched Frodo from his uncle’s house.

“Are you ready to meet them?” Bofur asked. Frodo nodded strongly and nearly broke down the door trying to get through. He cooed at the newborns, both with downy brown hair and bright blue eyes that had yet to take on color.

“What are their names?” Frodo asked, still peering into the cradle.

“I was supposed to name them, since they’re girls,” Bilbo said with a happy sigh.

“But, we wanted you to help us decide.” Bofur said. “They’re your sisters, after all.” They were rewarded with a bright beaming smile.

The next day, Frodo was proudly showing his twin sisters, Freyja and Freida, off to Bifur who sagely nodded each time Frodo pointed out some new good point about them. Bilbo leaned against her husband, listening to Frodo tell his uncle about how Freyja’s eyes were a touch darker than her sister’s, but Freida had a stronger grip.

“This is amazing, you know that.” Bofur said, pressing a furry kiss to her forehead.

“I like the idea of the name theme,” Bilbo said carefully, “Like Cassia’s jewelry box girls, but I don’t know if we’ll be able to come up with any more Fr- names.”

“More?” Bofur asked, his eyebrow raising. “You just gave birth.” Bilbo punched his shoulder lightly.

“In the future, of course. Did you want more?” Bilbo asked, watching Frodo trying to demonstrate his rabbit toy to the girls. “Children?”

“I’m sure that any amount of children I have with you would be wonderful.” Bofur smiled, hugging his wife about the waist.

“I might want to break the Shire record of 16.” Bilbo mused.

“Okay, I take that back.” Bofur said, his face sobering.

“I don’t really think I could handle that many either.” Bilbo laughed.

As Bilbo watched her children all interact with their extended family, Frodo trying to show the twins off to the triplets now, she wondered if Bofur would like the name Frederick.

**Author's Note:**

> I was sorting through old stories for nostalgia purposes when I realized that I left this series hanging for nearly a year. I hadn't meant to, but I hadn't finished much of the writing I meant to do in the past year. Hopefully, this is a good place to set it for now. I have no clue whether or not there will be any follow-ups, but then again, I hadn't planned to have any in the first place.
> 
> I hope you're happy with the idea of twins, which I had been hinting at. I hope that I didn't get your hopes up for Bilbo and Bofur both getting the gender they expected though. Bofur's not that good at guessing, haha.


End file.
